The Musical That Rocked Hogwarts: Draco & Hermione
by Hoshi-Usagi-Silver-Serpentine
Summary: Snape pokes fun at Hogwarts by turning it into a musical. Weirded out songs. Many people confess their secrets. Will two of our faveorite characters find love? Of course. BUT! What happens when Snape's plan backfires. Will Hogwarts be a musical forever?rr
1. Dancing And Barbies Secrets

The Musical That Rocked Hogwarts: Featuring Draco And Hermione MAJORLY! disclaimer: dont own it, except the plot and my characters.  
  
Chapter 1 Dancing Barbie's  
  
JOHN (well Ron now) I'M ONLY DANCING SHE TURNS ME ON  
  
BUT I'M ONLY DANCING SHE TURNS ME ON  
  
DON'T GET ME WRONG I'M ONLY DANCING  
  
I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it´s fantastic. you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, that is your creation. Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
  
Hermione stepped onto the platform 9 3/4 decked out in her coolest dreads. A black vinyl mini skirt with hot pink fish nets and knee-high platform combat boots with shiny silver buckles. She was wearing a hot pink tank top that said What Do You Take Me For? Some Kind Of Easy? (A/N: thanks Dashboard Confessional's song "As Lovers Go" . I used some lyrics for the shirt, but on with the story) that showed her body that had finally filled out (after all these years). Her hair was cropped short ( like chin length ,guys) and was black. jet black (AN: like my homie Ian)  
  
BACK AT HOGWARTS  
  
Severus Snape sat at his desk in his dungeon office.

" the students are cheerful anymore and its making me sad" (snape sad? could be heh heh)

" ha here is a wonderful potion that will make them happy!" he quickly brewed and ran down to the kitchens to tell te house elves to put the tonic in there drinks. This was going to be a awesome, and well INTERESTING year. . .  
  
BUT BACK AT THE PLATFORM!  
  
Hermione caught up with Harry and Ron . Harry had coverted to gothicness (it suited him very well. 2 of the trio are punk and goth. (HOW CLICHE! but whatever . . . )

"Hermione! Wow you look . . . well . . . HOT!" Ron exclaimed when he pulled back from a tight embrace he had Hermione in.

" uh ok Ron could you please uh let go im really crushed beneath you and I cant really breathe" she said out of breath. Of course you would be crushed beneath Ron he got so damn tall over the summer and really filled out. As it seemed to be coming out of the blue (literally, there was blue smoke ,guys) stepped Draco Malfoy one hot looking bleach blondie with the most piercing blue and gray eyes. Wow he was hot . Even Hermione had something to say about it.  
  
" Oh for gods sake stop goggling over Malfoy Hermione! What has gotten into you?" Harry said.

He too was goggling Draco. That confused him (and us) ( he was Eminem hot. wow that is hot)

" Ahh Granger, how nice to see you given up on the bookworm look. I think this suits you better" he said with a oh so famous (and INCREDIBLY hot) Smirk. But you couldnt see the pinch on the ass that Draco gave Hermione. WHOA! Slow down pony  
  
Didnt that give ya chills?  
  
it did to me! heh heh  
  
GET ON WITH IT! (thanks Holy Grail extras)  
  
But anyways with that said from Draco, an really nerdy group of guys came walking up ( or really shuffling. well they ARE nerds. Nerds shuffle and snort and move their glasses alot.)

" hi snortHermione" the nerdyest one, who obviously was the "leader". His name happened to be Walter.

" Uh hi Walter . . . .uh why are you here?" Hermione asked in confusion

" Where did you dorks come from? Why the hell are you here?" Draco said with a sneer. He even looked good with that awful sneer on. (Cant you just see him in a sexy black leather jacket? Like form the 50's. It makes me DROOL! Lol) Well he was wearing a sexy black leather jacket. With his bleach blonde white hair all falling in his eyes.( No more gel people)

" Uh well we snortare Hermione's peers. Well I'm her neighbor and these are some of my friends who also like her. We called your house Hermione and your parents said you were down here. WOW. We just wanted to see you off and until next summer. But Maybe you'll come home for Christmas." one in the back piped up. His named was Robert.

" Oh thats sweet Robert, but I have to go." She said patting Robert's shoulder. You could here the nerdy group muttering and whispering Oh my lord she touched you!and Why couldnt she touch me?

" Oh my God." Draco said. Well after that comment the dorky nerds decided to leave. Thank GOD!!!

" Why did you have to say that Malfoy?" Harry prodded.

" Well Potty, The Nerds were bothering me. Ah the time has come for me to board the Hogwarts Express. See you there Mudblood." he said with ANOTHER famous, sexy, smirk. With that they boarded the Express and forgot about the remark. Well? What did it mean? Hermione just left it there and headed to a open compartment.  
  
" Well guys I have to go to the Head compartment. see you at school! Save me a place at the table!" She said and fled to the Head compartment. She was tried of hearing Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch. Hermione swung open the compartment door and gasped. The Head Boy was (GET THIS!) Draco Malfoy !(cliche but this is fun) Hermione siletnly cursed to herself.

" Why hello Mudblood, I knew you would be Head Girl." Drac said with ANOTHER smirk. (he does that alot eh?)

" Oh shut the fuck up Malfoy" she fired back

" OOOOOOHHH Got some AT-TI-TUDE eh Granger?" he said with yet ANOTHER smirk. ( got to stop putting ANOTHER)

" EXCUSE ME! If I could just talk for a minute . . . " came McGonagall's voice came from the door of the compartment. "

oh sorry Professor" Draco said in a fake sweet voice.

" well im sorry but I can tell that is a fake sweet voice Mr. Malfoy, but on with it. I am here to tell you the password to your dormitory is Unbreakable Vow for now but you may change it if you wish. On with the other passwords. Gryfindor is Brave ,Ravenclaw is Intelligent ,Slytherin is Cunning ,and Hufflepuff is Loyal. You will be sharing a common room and bathroom and have seperate bedchambers. Now i am off to my compartment. See you at the feast" she said and with a swoop of her cloak she was off.  
  
BACK AT SCHOOL  
  
Snape slipped into his seat at the staff table. The students were to be arriving soon. This IS going to be a fun year. I wonder who will be singing first? Potter? That would be a sight. . .  
  
Later On . . .

The school had finished their dinner and most of the students were burping, loudly.

Then Neville piped up

" I feel weird. I have this urge to SING" he said with confusion. As cliche as this is . . . Neville is totally in LOVE with Hermione so you could only guess what came next. Neville jumped up onto the Gryfindor table and his feet squashed into food and kicked plates and bowls off the table .

An gold microphone popped out from nowhere and Neville started singing. Surprisingly . . .he had a good voice

"WELL HERMIONE"S PRETTY NEAT SHE ALWAYS EATS HER MEAT  
  
DRACO IS AWFUL STRONG BET YOUR LIFE HE IS PUTTING US ON  
  
OH LORDY OH LORDY YOU KNOW I NEED SOME LOVING  
  
I'M MOVING TOUCH ME  
  
RON I'M ONLY DANCING SHE TURNS ME ON  
  
BUT I'M ONLY DANCING SHE TURNS ME ON  
  
DON'T GET ME WRONG I'M ONLY DANCING  
  
AH BACK STREET LOVE IS QUICK AND CLEAN  
  
LIFE'S A WELL-THUMBED MACHINE  
  
I SAW YOU WATCHING FROM THE STAIRS  
  
YOU'RE EV'RYONE WHO EVER CARED  
  
OH LORDY OH LORDY YOU KNOW I NEED SOME LOVING  
  
I'M MOVING TOUCH ME  
  
RON I'M ONLY DANCING SHE TURNS ME ON  
  
BUT I'M ONLY DANCING SHE TURNS ME ON  
  
DON'T GET ME WRONG I'M ONLY DANCING"

Tired and out of breath, Neville sat back down. Thats when the cheering started. Snape smiled to himself then had a weird expression on his face

"Oh Lord, what have I done?" he said with his hands in the air and his face tilted upwards. He looked sick, but he does all the time doesnt he? He was pleading for this to be over. But wait . . . it was too much fun. So God denied his plea.

Pansy's room in Slytheirn Tower

"Ok Millicent. I'll tell you my secert that I've been hiding. But you CANNOT tell ANYONE ok?" Pansy said with a anxious look on her face.

Millicent was excited. She was getting some juicy gossip. And from PANSY!

" You did Draco right?" she asked.

" No Mill. That might be true, but my secrets not that . . " Pansy concluded.

" Ok so what is it then?" Millicent prodded.

" OK! stop prodding! OK . . . well I still play with Barbies." She said.

Millicent jumped up.She couldnt believe it.

" OMG!You too? Thats awesome!" She excalimed.

" You still play with them?" Pansy said with excitement.

" DUH! They are too cool! I mean i just got a new pregnant Midge.Because Barbie would NEVER get herself pregnant. She might deliever the wankers , but never HAVE one." she said with expertise.

" Oh Millicent!" Pansy screamed and threw her arms around Millicent.

" Ok. Where do you keep yours?" Millicent said .  
  
" OK mine are hidden in my trunk" Pansy said running over to her trunk

And then they played Barbies. . .

In Draco's Room

"OK Blaise. . . I'm ready to tell you my deepest secret" Draco said with a worried expression on his face.

" Alright I wont tell " he said sitting on his hands because was so excited. Were they going girly? Only for the day though. Really only for the night.

" OK OK! Geez . . .Well I-" Draco started but was interuptd by Blaise.

" You did Pansy right?" Blaise prodded.

"Hell no Blaise what are you ta-oh right I did do her .Damn what was I thinking . . .? But no thats not it." Draco said getting back to the subject.

" Uhhh i dunno .what is it." Blaise said.

" OK you promise not to tell anyone?", Blaise nodded and Draco continued,

" ok this might be weird . . . but I still play with my Ken dolls." Draco said regretting he actually said it.

But to his surpise Blaise jumped up

" OMG! I cant believe it! " he said jumping around

" I know. . . its terrible. I feel so . . . un-manly" Draco said with sorrow. "

No! You dont get it! I still play with mine too!" Blaise excalimed.

"WOW! OMG thats great! We can play them together!" Draco yelled and was jumping around like . . . well . . . a little GIRL.

" Where are yours?" Blaise cried out from all the girly screams. "My trunk!" Draco yelled

" I cannot believe Barbie broke up with Ken!" Blaise said

"I KNOW!!!" Draco  
  
And guess what? They played Ken dolls.Or Barbie . . .whatever.  
  
Later in the common room when the 4 of them were all barbied-out. That sounded weird didnt it?  
  
Suddenly Draco and Pansy felt the urge to sing  
  
OH NO NOT AGAIN!

And it just so happened Snape was there. Well He was the Head Of House  
  
Suddenly Pansy was in a Barbie outfit and Draco in a Ken outfit. They looked down and they were on a study table. The whole house crowded around them. They looked at each other then a sound system started playing and they sang. OH THEY SANG!  
  
And surprisingly they sang GOOD ( Tom Felton actually does sing good ,but thats NOT apart of the story,but then again it does.)well they sang WONDERFUL  
  
But back to them singing . . .

" Draco :Hi Barbie

Pansy:Hi Ken

Draco:Do you wanna go for a ride?

Pansy:Sure Ken

Draco ;Jump In... (Chorus)

Pansy: I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it´s fantastic. you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, that is your creation. Draco:Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (Chorus)

Pansy: I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world, Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling.

Draco:You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing, kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.

Pansy:You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours" uu-oohuh.. (Chorus)

Draco:Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (4 times)

Pansy:Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please, I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.

Draco:Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again, hit the town, fool around, let´s go party

Pansy:You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours" You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"

Draco: Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (4 times) (2x Chorus)

Draco:Come on Barbie, let´s go party! (4 times)

Pansy:Oh, I´m having so much fun!

Draco:Well Barbie, we just getting started.

Pansy:Oh, I love you Ken. "

And they ended up in a kiss. But when they realized what they were doing they broke apart and went as far away from each other as possible. Which meant they fell off the table. Which was pretty funny . . .  
  
END OF CHAPPIE 1! Hoped you liked it . . . Review PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE!  
  
XxXAudraXxX


	2. JazzWasntSurvive SURPRISES!

The Musical That Rocked Hogwarts: Draco & Hermione  
  
Chapter 2: Jazz-Wasnt-Survive- SURPRISES!  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own ANYTHING except my plot and characters  
  
Hermione trudged up to her dorm .

She could hear someone crying softly in a corner. When she had gone farther down the hallway she found out who the crying figure was.

It was (GET THIS!) Voldemort. . . NAH JUST KIDDING!

But that would of been interesting , but he isnt in this story. NOPE NOPE NOPE! It really was . . . Draco Malfoy. Him crying?

NAHHHHHHH It REALLY WAS (and this is the TOTAL TRUTH!) Pansy Parkinson. Hermione felt that she needed to help Pansy, even though she was a Slytherin ( what is SOO bad about Slytherin's? I mean COME ON!) Pansy had tear stains all down her face and seemed that she had been crying for hours. Draco was no where to be found and so Hermione had to take the job of partrolling his places too, and she was gald she found Pansy.

" Come on Pansy get up, now tell me . . .why are you crying?" Hermione asked.

" Umm well Draco and I were singing a song, I dont know why we were but we just started too sing and we ended kissing at the end of the song and it was so embrassing because he was so CRUEL to me about it! And I couldn't help it! It was FATE!" She cried.

" Is that really all? Or did one of your Barbie's heads fall off?" Hermione asked.

Pansy looked up. " How did you know about my Barbie's?" Pansy asked.

" Now come on, EVERYONE knows about your Barbie fetish." Hermione said. " Really? How?" Pansy asked.

" I'm pretty sure it came from Millicent. She spread it like wildfire."

Hermione said just waiting for Pansy to explode.

" WELL I AM GOING TO GET THAT BLOODY WHORE! IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" and with that Pansy was off to the Slytherin dungeons. To beat Millicent to a pulp. Hermione wasnt about to miss this. So Hermione followed Pansy but halfway there decided to go back to her room because she was tired and she was bound to hear from somebody else tommorrow. But first she had to go to Gryfindor tower. Hermione said the password and stepped through the passageway. Ginny came bounding up to Hermione with excitement. She had gossip.

" HERMIONE! Did you hear ? Pansy and Millicent got into a fight!" Ginny screamed. How? How did she? WHAT?

" I JUST saw Pansy go to the dungeons and that was 5 mintues ago. How did you find out they had a fight?" Hermione said

" Ooh well its all over the school" Ginny said. Damn things do spread fast.

" Uh well I better go Ginny, i am really tired." Hermione said rubbing her head. Her head was killing her.  
  
In the Head Common Room Hermione stepped through the portrait hole to find a sleeping Draco on the couch. he looked so peaceful when he slept. That hair, all in his eyes IT WAS MAGICAL! But to keep herself from drooling she went to her room. ONLY TO FIND! Harry already in her bed with coffee stains on his shirt. Her bed was drenched in cold coffee.

hermione shook harry

" What have you been doing Harry? And in my bed! How can i sleep on this?!" she asked. Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up.

" And WHY ARENT YOU WEARING A SHIRT? I CAN SEE YOUR MAN BOOBS HARRY!" She screamed, but not to loudly. She didnt want to wake up Draco.

" What? I DONT HAVE MAN BOOBS!" Harry yelled ( but not too loudly he didnt want to wake Draco) and looked at his chest. he never noticed it before but he did have man boobs! OMG he needed to loose some weight or he was never going to get laid.

" OK, but thats not the point. Why is there cold coffee everywhere?" she asked as harry got out of her bed . She walked over to him.

" WHY IS THERE COFFEE?!" she screamed, but not too loudly, she didnt want to wake Draco.

"ok I'll tell you. But its only because . . .i went partying tonight at some jazz club." he said.

"Let me explain" he said getting out of bed. YET HE HAD THE URGE TO SING! AND THE URGE TO SING ABOUT WHAT HE DID! He opened his mouth but instead of words . . . .THERE WAS NOTES! (along with words that went with the notes) "Come on babe  
  
Why don't we paint the town?  
  
And all that Jazz  
  
I'm gonna rouge my knees  
  
And roll my stockings down  
  
And all that jazz  
  
Start the car  
  
I know a whoopee spot  
  
Where the gin is cold  
  
But the piano's hot  
  
It's just a noisy hall  
  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
  
And all  
  
That  
  
Jazz  
  
[COMPANY]  
  
Skidoo!  
  
And all that Jazz  
  
[COMPANY]  
  
Hotcha!  
  
Whoopee!  
  
And all that Jazz  
  
[COMPANY]  
  
Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
So lick your hair  
  
And wear your buckle shoes  
  
And all that Jazz  
  
I hear that Father Dip  
  
Is gonna blow the blues  
  
And all that Jazz  
  
Hold on, hon  
  
We're gonna bunny hug  
  
I bought some aspirin  
  
Down at United Drug  
  
I case you shake apart  
  
And want a brand new start  
  
To do that-  
  
Jazz  
  
Find a flask  
  
We're playing fast and loose  
  
[ALL]  
  
And all that jazz  
  
Right up here  
  
Is where I store the juice  
  
[ALL]  
  
And all that jazz  
  
Come on, babe  
  
We're gonna brush the sky  
  
I bet you luck Lindy  
  
Never flew so high  
  
'Cause in the stratosphere  
  
How could he lend an ear  
  
to all that Jazz?  
  
Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake  
  
[COMPANY]  
  
And all that jazz  
  
Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break  
  
[COMPANY]  
  
And all that jazz  
  
Show her where to park her girdle  
  
Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle  
  
[COMPANY]  
  
If she'd hear her baby's queer  
  
For all that jazz  
  
And all that jazz  
  
And all that jazz  
  
Come on babe  
  
Why don't we paint  
  
The town?  
  
And all that jazz  
  
I'm gonna  
  
Rouge my knees  
  
And roll my  
  
Stockings down  
  
And all that jazz  
  
Start the car  
  
I know a whoopee spot  
  
Where the gin is cold  
  
But the piano's hot  
  
It's just a noisy hall  
  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
  
And all that-  
  
[COMPANY]  
  
jazz  
  
No, I'm no one's wife  
  
But, Oh, I love my life  
  
And all that Jazz!  
  
[COMPANY]  
  
That Jazz! )

" AND HARRY SANG IT! Hermione was blown away by his performance.

"Wow Harry that explains it all" She said and with that she cleaned up her sheets and her and harry got into bed and went to sleep. AND THEY DID NOOOOOT DO ANYTHING ELSE! geez you crazy perv . . . (sees Snape) VASERS!  
  
IN Gryfindor Tower Hermione's current boyfriend , Seamus Finnigan was talking to Dean Thomas about his ,er,relationship with Hermione. But it had all gone wrong. She had caught him wiht Parvarti. No wonder she was in a bad mood. She hadnt told anyone, but decided she keep him (WHAT IS SHE CRAZY?! for now, yes) So Seamus was chatting to Dean when Dean felt an urge to rap in reggae and for Seamus to come fully clean, while singing. So you can only guess what came next . . . Both Seamus and Dean heard music and they started singing while going down the stairs to the common room. "(knocking)  
  
Seamus: yo man  
  
Dean: yo  
  
Seamus: open up man  
  
Dean: what do you want man?  
  
Seamus: my girl just caught me  
  
Dean: you let her catch you?

Seamus: I don't know how I let this happen  
  
Dean: with who?  
  
Seamus: the girl next door, you know? ( well the girl upstairs in hermione's old dorm)  
  
Dean: man...  
  
Seamus: I don't know what to do  
  
Dean: say it wasn't you  
  
Seamus: alright...  
  
chorus 1 (Seamus)  
  
honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
  
creeping with the girl next door  
  
picture this we were both butt naked  
  
banging on the bathroom floor  
  
how could I forget that I had given her an extra key  
  
all this time she was standing there she never took her eyes off me  
  
(Dean)  
  
how you can grant the woman access to your villa  
  
trespasser and a witness while you cling on your pillow  
  
you bettah watch your back before she turn into a killah  
  
best for you and the situation not to call the beaner  
  
to be a true player you have to know how to play  
  
if she say you're not, convince her, say you're gay  
  
never admit to a word when she say  
  
makes a claim and you tell her baby no way  
  
chorus 2  
  
but she caught me on the counter  
  
it wasn't me  
  
saw me banging on the sofa  
  
it wasn't me  
  
I even had her in the shower  
  
it wasn't me  
  
she even caught me on camera  
  
it wasn't me  
  
she saw the marks on my shoulder  
  
it wasn't me  
  
heard the words that I told her  
  
it wasn't me  
  
heard the screams getting louder  
  
it wasn't me  
  
she stayed until it was over  
  
(chorus 1)Seamus  
  
I had tried to keep her from what she was about to see  
  
why should she believe me when I told her it wasn't me  
  
(Dean)  
  
make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on da right prefix  
  
whenever you should see her make da giggolo flex  
  
as funny as it be by you, it not that complex  
  
seein is believin so you better change your specs  
  
you know she not gonna be worrying bout things from the past  
  
hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass  
  
Rik-boy your answer: go over there  
  
but if she pack a gun you know you better run fast  
  
(chorus 2)  
  
(chorus 1)  
  
Seamus  
  
how could I forget that I had given her an extra key  
  
all this time she was standing there she never took her eyes off me  
  
gonna tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused  
  
I've been listenin' to your reasonin' it makes no sense at all  
  
we should tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused  
  
you may think that you're a player but you're completely lost  
  
cause I say  
  
(chorus 1)" t

hey had gathered quite a crowd they did not want. SO NOW EVEYRONE IS GRYFINDOR TOWER KNEW SEAMUS HAD CHEATED ON HERMIONE! And you know how things happen . . . well the news spread. AND PRETTY DAMN FAST AT THAT! The Next Morning At Breakfast Everyone had already forgotten about the Seamus and Hermione news. It was old.  
  
BUT A SHOCKING SURPRISE CAME ABOUT!  
  
Goyle stood up on the Slytherin table and turned to Crabbe, whos face was red. They both looked very mad at each other Goyle opened his mouth because now HE had the urge to sing, and he had a good singing voice, surprinsly

"At first I was afraid, I was petrified Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong And I grew strong and I learned how to get along And so you're back from outer space I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key If I'd have known for just one second you'd back to bother me Go on now, go walk out the door Just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die Oh, no, not I-I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey It took all the strength I had not to fall apart Kept tryin' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high And you see me, somebody new I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you And so you feel like droppin' in and just expect me to be free But now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me"

Everyone was shocked, they never knew Crabbe and Goyle were GAY!!

"I always being the second one behind you. it was always Crabbe and Goyle why couldnt it be Goyle and Crabbe every once and a while huh? I mean I LOVED YOU! and you ripped my heart out, showed it to everyone, threw it on the ground, and stomped madly on it! I hate you you fucking bastard!"

Goyle screamed. Everyone was shocked, AGAIN!

Draco stood up and yelled,"You two get away from me faggots!Dont talk to me"

Then Graham Norton (gotta love em) popped up with his hands on his hips. "Who are you calling a faggot? Have you even seen my show?" (i love his show in Comedy Central, you should watch it sometime, Thursday nights 10/9c)  
  
Draco ran out of the great hall with Hermione running after him.

"what do you want Granger?" he asks

"I was just wondering about you, are you okay?"

"Okay? YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY?! I JUST FOUND OUT MY TWO CRONIES ARE GAY!"

"ok well are you ok now? did u get it all out? ready to go back in? ill go with you"

"ok lets go" and he held her hand. CAN YOU FEEL THE SPARK?! lol I CAN!  
  
But back to the STORY!  
  
later on in the day  
  
Hermione was at her desk in the Head Common Room when suddenly Goyle walked in

"what is it? asshole day?" she asked with a look of disgust on her face

"No im just here to see Draco"

"Ugh gross Goyle, dont touch him. BAD MENTAL IMAGE!" she screamed then ran tot he bathroom to throw up. Goyle said as he watched her run

"whatever" then turned and pushed open the door

"GOYLE! EXCUSE ME I AM ON THE JOBBB!" Draco yelled and Goyle saw the body of a girl with sweat drenced hair stuck on her face

" I-I'm sorry . . .

"Oh its ok Goyle, would you like to join us? . . ." WHO WAS THE GIRL! EH? Find out next chapter  
  
XXXXX hey sorry about updating so late I am working on 2 School Of Rock fanfics and starting on a X-Men and a 10 Things I Hate About You fanfics. But here is an update FINALLY! and next chapter there will be 4! songs instead of 3, it builds a song a chapter. LUCKY YOU! Well peace out

Peace,Love,AND HEATH LEDGER!

XxXAudraXxX

otherwise known as

Hoshi Usagi

OR

Silver Serpentine

and im not Japanese, I AM PUUUURE TEXAN!


End file.
